AMEN: Euphemia’s Prayer
by val'tanelle
Summary: Even at the peak of her death, all she could think about was the happiness of the Japanese. At least she was able to taste a bit of the happiness even if it was just all a dream.


**AMEN: Euphemia's Prayer**

**By batang-bayani**

Summary

Even at the peek of her death, all she could think about was the happiness of the Japanese. At least she was able to taste a bit of the happiness even if it was just all a dream.

Author's Note

I've watched again Code Geass. Ah…can't wait for season two for sure now. First Code Geass fic. One-Shot. Not so sad as you think since I'm not good with Euphie stuff despite being…a Roleplayer…the shame.

------- -------- ---------

_Somehow, I felt tired. I didn't realize how tiring being a leader is. I am truly amazed at one-sama for keeping up in her daily work. _

_But it doesn't matter. _

_I will relinquish myself from being a leader, a noble, a princess—A princess of Britannia. _

_It was worth it._

_Everyone was happy. As long as they are happy, I am happy. _

_I am so happy._

_I can almost rest in peace._

The spring seethes and the river surges  
Please watch over that deep sea  
You soar up into the air with mysterious wings  
Please guide that dark sky

_I sank down to the fields of grasses. They were soft and dry, smooth and nice. I laid there and spread my arms. It has been so long since I was able to feel the grass with my bare feet and look up on the sky filled nothing but the stars in the night._

_It was nice to sleep under these stars._

_ I didn't want to sleep, I couldn't. I wanted to see more than the stars. I felt really alive inside. I wanted to see the others too._

The dawn rain freely  
Moistens my cheeks

Like embracing a child  
I'd like it to surround me tenderly

_I walked through the city. It has been long since I was able to walk in the city. I never managed to see Japan. Now I am seeing it as a better place in this world of peace, equality, and justice._

_I see people—Britannian and Japanese—entering and exiting shops and stores, eating in the same restaurant, talking with no fear or cautiousness, carrying no supremacy or inferiority._

_I see children playing to their heart's content without a care. That has never changed. They were always playing without a care but their parents only watch peacefully, smiling at their children's joy. They no longer have to pull their child from their playmates or force them to stay inside the house._

_I then went back home, strolling through the big castle. It was usually empty and quiet and coming back, it was the same. Yet as I look around, I find it to be so peaceful and warm. I find it to be my home._

_I saw my Schneizel-oniichan with a book on his lap and his hands on the armchair. His eyes were close. I smiled. Big brother has fallen asleep._

_How long has it been since I saw big brother sit on the chair all day with only a book to entertain him and let himself fall asleep?_

_I then moved to the garden where I smelled the fresh scent of air mixed with the perfumes from the flowers. Neesama was sat there alone, her palms touching the ground. Her white gloves were tossed aside. She too missed touching the grasses and simply looking at the sky._

_How long has it been since I saw big sister idly remain there for no reason but for her own luxury and pleasure beneath the sky?_

_I was going to walk over and join Neesama when I saw her knight, Gilbert with her, standing and enjoying the moment of peace. _

_I smiled and left._

A glance that seems to burn  
The power to pursue a beautiful dream  
Please put on your heart and soul  
And take me along to a sinless era

_I stood at Ashford Academy. Confetti and trash from the last festival is still evident in the place. Stalls were still up and they still haven't removed the incomplete giant pizza on the tree._

_The students still laugh even after the festival. They clean with joy of the festival, discussing what they should do later on. They continue to discuss the past, making plans for the future._

_I went around, meeting familiar faces. I saw Nunnally, making the thousandth crane with the help of Sayoko. She was very good at drawing and origami. Her hands were always good for everything even though she had no legs._

_Nunnally seemed to be happy. She was always happy as long as her brother was there. Where was he though? _

_I went about to look for him. I remembered then. He was going to help me rebuild the Special Administrative Region in Japan. I didn't understand him very much, but I never understood Lelouch. He's too smart even though he's kind of weak with his arms remembers the time he tried to dig a hole and many more_

_As I was looking for Lelouch, I walked pass military officers. Even their faces were calm. I didn't know them though but I can tell. A beautiful, Asian woman was enjoying a picnic with a Japanese man. She seemed to put a lot of effort into cooking._

_Surprisingly, I saw an earl too getting dragged it seemed by his aide out of the science building. They were dressed casually, ready to have a day outside._

_Behind the couple, I saw Suzaku exit the building. I got excited and went up to him. I had said to him the words and I wanted to say it again. It felt really good inside and seeing him smiling makes me happier._

_There was a time for everything though. Suzaku was with Lelouch. I didn't want to spoil the two by barging in and taking Suzaku. _

_As I get closer to them, Lelouch pointed a gun at me._

_Suzaku pointed a gun at Lelouch._

_Of course, this was impossible. _

_Lelouch would never point a gun at me._

_Suzaku would never point a gun at Lelocuh._

_Both of them are too kind._

_Instead, Suzaku had given me a precious necklace, a clock._

_I accepted it and looked at Lelouch. _

_He was crying._

_Suzaku teased him for being too sentimental._

_I giggled._

_And then they walked away, laughing in joy. I saw a girl with long green hair watching from afar, eating a pizza with a contented smile from the scene._

You soar up into the air with mysterious wings  
Please guide that dark sky  
Amen

_I felt again the grass on my bare feet. I saw sir Andreas smiling at me, handing me out a hand. _

_I accepted it and stepped in to see Clovis-niichan painting the garden._

_I saw a boy with white hair, sleeping on the grass so peacefully. _

_I saw Marianne-sama pointing to the constellations of the stars._

_I walked, joining them. _

_I fell on the ground, finally exhausted from the day. The grass was so soft, the sky was so dark; the stars were so bright and the air was so fresh. _

_I breathed in._

_I feel very refreshed and alive._

_I let my eyes fall down._

_I let my lips smile._

_I rest in peace._


End file.
